


Sick Day

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Desperate Times... 'verse [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: ((One-shot in the Desperate Times ‘Verse. You should probably read that story first. This takes place in the middle of September during the epilogue))Kurt is sick with a fever and a chest cold and sleeps through his alarm, missing his breakfast date with Blaine and their shared morning class. Blaine skips the rest of his classes to go to Kurt’s place and take care of him.





	Sick Day

Blaine anxiously looked around the student café, trying to find Kurt. Ever since the beginning of the new semester, two weeks ago, the two of them agreed to meet up for breakfast in the small café every Tuesday and Thursday morning before walking to their shared class together. Looking at his watch again, he noticed that Kurt was now over 20 minutes late; and their class would be starting in less than ten minutes. Meeting for breakfast had been Kurt’s idea, so Blaine didn’t think Kurt would have forgotten about their breakfast date so soon; and it wasn’t like Kurt to be this late to anything, especially without calling first.

He nervously pulled out his phone to double check that he didn’t have any missed calls or texts from Kurt; and when he saw the empty notification menu, decided to send Kurt a quick text.

**To Kurt > From Blaine:** Where are you? You ok?

After a few minutes without a response, he sent a follow up text.

**To Kurt > From Blaine:** Heading to class now. See you there?

Blaine got up from the table, threw away the remainder of his breakfast, then made his way across campus to his Voice & Movement class.

\---

Blaine had been restless the entire class. When Kurt didn’t show up to their lecture, Blaine found it difficult to pay attention to anything the professor had to say. He was checking his phone every 5 minutes looking for a reply from Kurt – and sending new texts begging Kurt to let him know he was okay.

As soon as class ended, he raced out of the room toward his own apartment, dialing Kurt’s number. The phone went straight to voicemail, so Blaine quickly hung up and searched his contacts for a different number. When he found the one he was looking for he pressed ‘call’ without any hesitation.

“Hello?” a cheery voice answered.

“Rachel? It’s Blaine,” he responded. “Do you know where Kurt is? He missed our breakfast date; and he didn’t show up to class either. I’ve been texting him all morning, but he hasn’t replied; and his phone goes straight to voicemail when I try calling him.”

“I think his battery is dead again. I saw his phone on the coffee table this morning; which means he probably forgot to charge it,” she told him.

“Okay, but do you know where he is? Is he okay?” he asked, worriedly.

“I know he was still at home when I left about 30 minutes ago. All his stuff was still there. And I could hear him making noise in his room; coughing and stuff,” Rachel began. “But I didn’t see him at all before I left. Which…now that I think of it…he usually leaves before I do on Tuesdays. And he didn’t yell at me for hogging the bathroom this morning, like he usually does, either.”

“So, you think he might be sick? Since he was coughing a lot?” Blaine checked. He reached his building and took the elevator up to his apartment.

“It’s possible,” she said. “His cough did sound pretty bad.”

“If I head over there right now, would I be able to get into your apartment? If Kurt’s home and can’t answer the door, that is,” he asked. Blaine went straight to his en suite and began looking through his first aid supplies. “And do you know if Kurt’s allergic to any medications?”

“I left the door unlocked, since he was still home,” Rachel answered. “So, you should be able to get in, unless he left, or got up to lock the door, or something. And he’s not allergic to anything that I’m aware of. But I do know that he _hates_ cherry flavored medicines. He usually gets the honey or lemon flavored ones.”

“Alright; thanks, Rachel,” he replied. “I’m going to head over there now and make sure he’s okay.”

“Okay. Send me text later to update me on everything, okay?” she said.

“I will. Bye.” He hung up and hurriedly put together a care package of miscellaneous medicines and first aid supplies; as well as some tea, canned soup, and other foods he thought Kurt would be able to handle eating – if he was indeed sick.

\---

Blaine walked into Kurt’s building, bypassed the elevator, and took the stairs to the third floor where Kurt lived. He cautiously knocked on the door to Kurt’s apartment and turned the handle, relieved to find it unlocked.

“Kurt? Sweetie? You home?” he said, entering the apartment. He closed and locked the door behind him then headed for Kurt’s bedroom. “Kurt?” he asked again, as he peeked into Kurt’s room.

Kurt was buried under the covers of his bed, with only the top of his head visible.

Blaine walked over and gently sat down on the bed next to him, placing his bags on the floor. Looking down at Kurt’s clammy, paler-than-usual skin, he brushed Kurt’s sweat-damp hair out of his eyes. As his fingers grazed against Kurt’s forehead he let out a quiet gasp. “Oh, sweetie… You’re burning up.”

Kurt’s eyes fluttered open as he turned his head toward the sound of Blaine’s voice. “Blaine?” he croaked out, confused.

“Yeah, it’s me, baby,” Blaine replied.

“Wha’s goin’ on? Itza middle of da night. E’ry thing okay?” Kurt asked, slightly slurring his words together, as he tried to wake up and make sense of his surroundings.

Blaine looked down at him with a fond smile then very carefully said, “Sweetie, it’s almost 11am. You missed class. I came over to check on you.”

“11 _a_ m? You sure?” he checked, trying – and failing – to sit up to look at his alarm clock, which triggered a coughing fit.

“Yeah, baby; I’m sure,” Blaine told him, rubbing Kurt’s back, trying to help ease his cough. “Sweetie, that cough sounds nasty. And you’ve got a fever. Have you taken any medicine or eaten anything yet?”

Kurt shook his head slightly then laid back down on the bed. “My Advil is in the living room; in my bookbag. I didn’t want to get up to get it.”

“Okay; I’ll get it for you. I have some cough medicine with me too; but I’ll give you the Advil first. I know that cough is probably really annoying and uncomfortable, but it’s more important that your fever comes down. I don’t want to mix medications either, so once I give you that, we’ll have to wait on the cough syrup for a few hours, okay? But you should probably try to eat something first. It’s usually not a good idea to take medicine on an empty stomach,” Blaine told him. “Do you want me to make you some soup? You think you can eat that?”

“Sounds good; but we don’t have any soup,” he replied, pouting. “Rachel might have some tea you can steal though.”

“That’s okay; I brought some soup and tea with me,” Blaine said. “But I want to take your temperature before I go and heat it up for you. I can already tell you have a pretty high fever, I just want to make sure I don’t have to take you to the emergency room.”

“No. No doctors. I’m okay,” Kurt told him, trying to sound more alert. He hurried to cover his face as another round of violent coughs racked his body, negating his effort to show he wasn’t as sick as he was.

Blaine arched an eyebrow at him in disapproval then opened his bag to retrieve the thermometer from his first aid kit. Once the thermometer was prepped he turned back to Kurt. “Open up.” He placed it under Kurt’s tongue and waited for the results. “101.9,” he read aloud as soon as it beeped. “Not as high as I thought it’d be, but still high. Hopefully a little over-the-counter medicine and some rest will bring it down. But if it doesn’t come down at least a little bit in the next few hours, you are going to the doctor whether you want to or not. So, I’ll go heat up that soup now, that way I can give you some medicine. Try to rest a little in the meantime.”

“’Kay,” Kurt said, closing his eyes.

\---

Blaine carried a tray with soup, bread and butter, and hot tea into Kurt’s room. He placed the tray on the nightstand and gently woke Kurt up. “Here you go, sweetie.”

Kurt sat up groggily – with Blaine’s help – then smiled at Blaine gratefully. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” he replied. “How are you feeling, by the way? Besides the cough and the fever that is.”

Staring down at his fingers as he twisted them together while avoiding eye contact; Kurt frowned and answered, “If I tell you, you’ll make me go to the doctor.”

“Sweetie…” Blaine sighed.

Kurt groaned in response, knowing he should tell Blaine the truth. “I feel cold. Really cold. And my throat hurts; feels all scratchy. Head hurts too.”

“You don’t feel nauseous at all? No runny or stuffy nose? No issues breathing? Body aches?” he asked.

“No, none of that,” Kurt confirmed.

“That’s good. That’s very good,” Blaine said. “I think we can hold off on the doctor for right now then. Because it sounds like you just have a slight chest cold. But, here, eat your soup then take your medicine and we’ll take it from there. Okay?” He picked up the tray off the nightstand and placed it in Kurt’s lap.

Kurt eyed Blaine with suspicion. “How do you know all this? Are you secretly attending med school on the side?” He picked up his spoon and began to eat, glaring at Blaine, silently challenging him to answer.

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. “No, sweetie; my dad’s a doctor, remember? Sometimes I pay attention when he talks.”

“Oh. Right,” Kurt said, sounding disappointed; before quietly adding under his breath, “Would have been cooler if you were secretly trying to be a doctor. Then maybe I wouldn’t mind doctor’s visits so much.”

“Aww, I’m sorry, sweetie; even though I’m sure that’s just your fever talking,” Blaine said, responding to Kurt’s mumbling. Then he gave Kurt a flirtatious smile and in a seductive voice added, “But, you know, once you’re feeling better we can always _play_ doctor. I’d be happy to give to you a _physical examination_.”

“Promise?” he asked, hopefully.

“Absolutely,” Blaine answered.

“I wish I could kiss you right now, but I don’t wanna get you sick,” Kurt said, before fore turning his head and coughing some more. As soon as the coughing subsided, he sighed and looked back at Blaine. “I’m sorry. You should probably go home, so I don’t give you my germs. I don’t want you to get sick too.”

“Nonsense!” he replied. “I took an immune supplement before I got here. And you shouldn’t be alone right now. I want to be here. I want to take care of you and make sure you’re okay. But if you’re really worried about making me sick…” Blaine picked up his bag and began looking through it. When he found what he was looking for he let out a soft ‘ah-ha’ then pulled out a medical face mask and affixed it over his own nose and mouth. “There,” he continued, “now I’m protected from your germs.”

“What else is in that magical bag of yours?” Kurt said, voice filled with wonder. “Thermometer, soup, tea, face mask… How and why do you have all that with you?”

“I have a lot of things in here,” Blaine told him. “When I couldn’t get ahold of you earlier, I called Rachel. Which, by the way, you can ignore the 500 messages I left for you. Anyway, she told me that you might be sick because she could hear you coughing a lot this morning. I wasn’t sure what to expect when I arrived, so I brought a little bit of everything to be safe. Various medicines, first aid kit, heating pad, cold compress, food, tea, ginger ale…”

“Were you a Boy Scout or something?” he asked.

Blaine shook his head. “Nope. No Boy Scouts for me. But my dad always used to tell me: _‘failing to prepare is the same as preparing to fail; and failure is not an option’_. So, I guess I’ve become accustomed to over-preparing for things whenever possible.”

“I really need to have a stern talk with your father about his negative effect on your mental health,” Kurt mumbled. “You know it’s okay to fail, right? No human being is perfect. And failure can actually help a person learn and grow. If you never fail, you don’t get better; you plateau. Why would you push yourself to try harder, to get better, to learn more, to experience more if not to rise above that failure? Just because failure isn’t the _best_ option, doesn’t mean it not _an_ option. And I really need you to know that.”

“Wow…you really are something else, you know that?” Blaine said, looking at Kurt in awe. “Here you are, sick with a fever and chest cold, yet you’re challenging my ingrained mental health ideology; giving me another viewpoint to consider. You’re always keeping me on my toes with the way your mind works. Thank you for that, sweetie. I appreciate it.” He leaned forward and pressed his mask covered lips against Kurt’s forehead. “Now finish your soup.”

Instead of verbally replying Kurt just smirked and began eating again.

\---

Kurt had fallen asleep pretty quickly once he’d finished eating and taken his medicine. Blaine cleared away the dishes then texted Rachel to update her on Kurt’s condition. She replied that she had an important singing performance coming up in one of her classes and couldn’t afford to get sick; so she’d be staying at Jesse’s until Kurt was no longer contagious. Then she asked him to pass on get well wishes to Kurt; telling him she hoped that Kurt felt better soon. After that, Rachel asked that Blaine please disinfect the apartment before he leaves as an added precaution – which Blaine dismissed with a roll of his eyes.

Blaine spent the next two hours sitting on the vanity bench in Kurt’s room, alternating between watching Kurt sleep, doing homework, and softly rehearsing his monologue for his early morning class tomorrow. While Blaine was reviewing his notes, Kurt groaned quietly and beginning to stir causing Blaine to look up from his notebook.

“Blaine,” Kurt whispered, voice strained.

“Yeah, baby, I’m right here. What do you need?” he replied.

Kurt responded with some unintelligible mumbling into his pillow before softly groaning again.

“What was that?” Blaine asked, confused. “I couldn’t understand what you said.”

“Mmm… Blaine,” he moaned.

Blaine reaffixed his facemask then got up from the bench to walk over to Kurt’s side. “Kurt?” As he checked on Kurt, he noticed that Kurt had been rutting against the bed and appeared to still be fast asleep. “Oh my god, are you having a sex dream?” he wondered, quietly.

Almost as if he was responding to the question being asked, Kurt hummed in pleasure, lips curved upwards in a faint smile. Blaine suppressed a giggle and smiled down at his sleeping boyfriend. “Well, I’m glad you’re dreaming about me at least,” he whispered to himself. Just as Blaine was about to sit back down and resume his homework, Kurt let out a loud, broken moan that quickly turned into a coughing fit which jolted him awake.

Blaine was at his side in an instant, rubbing his back and trying to comfort him. Once the coughing subsided, Kurt gave Blaine a grateful smile. “Thanks,” Kurt told him. He glanced down at his lap and scrunched his face up in disgust. “Dammit…”

“You okay?” Blaine checked.

“Yeah, I just…” He sighed heavily and looked back down at his lap again. Kurt opened and closed his mouth several times trying to force the words out.

“Oh! Really?” Blaine asked, surprised, as he realized what Kurt was trying to say. He smirked at Kurt and playfully added, “I noticed you rutting against the bed after I heard you moan my name, but I didn’t realize that you -”

“Please don’t say it,” Kurt pleaded, cutting Blaine off. “I’m embarrassed enough as it is.”

Blaine mimed locking his lips then pressed his hand against Kurt’s sweat-slicked forehead, trying to gauge Kurt’s temperature and asked, “How are you feeling?” He picked up the thermometer that he’d had prepped earlier, while Kurt was still asleep, and silently asked Kurt for permission to take his temperature.

Kurt accepted the thermometer without any objections as he thought about how to answer the question. Once Blaine removed the thermometer to read the results, Kurt pouted at him and in a miserable sounding voice told Blaine, “I feel gross and sticky.”

Blaine pursed his lips together to prevent himself from laughing; then in a soft, affectionate voice replied, “I meant your health. Are your cold symptoms any better? Worse?”

“Oh, uh,” he began, sheepishly, “my headache is gone. But I’m still really cold; and my throat still feels sore and scratchy.” Before Kurt could say any more, he began coughing again.

“Here, baby.” Blaine handed him a throat lozenge and a bottle of water. “Your fever has come down a little bit, but it’s still over 100 degrees; I don’t want you to get dehydrated. Hopefully the lozenge will soothe that scratchy throat of yours, until I can safely administer the cough medicine,” he told him. “But since you’ve still got chills, how about I go run you a nice, hot bath? Kill two birds with one stone. Clean you up; and hopefully get you feeling warm again?”

“Please,” he agreed, nodding. “I have some chamomile bubble bath under the sink. Can you add some of that?”

“Of course, sweetie,” Blaine answered. “You just stay here a moment while I go fill the tub. I’ll be right back.”

\---

“Your bath is ready,” Blaine said, walking back into Kurt’s room.

Kurt shivered as he tossed the blanket off of himself. When he tried to stand up he got lightheaded and needed to grab his nightstand for support, so he wouldn’t fall over.

Blaine rushed to Kurt’s side to help him. “Here, let me help you,” he said, wrapping Kurt’s arm over his shoulders, and his own arm around Kurt’s waist. “Careful; easy does it.”

“I can walk on my own, Bee,” Kurt replied. The words had barely left his mouth when another coughing fit caused him to trip over his own feet; saved only by the fact that Blaine had been holding him up.

“Clearly you can’t,” he retorted. “You know, it will probably be safer – and faster – if I carry you instead.”

“My bedroom and bathroom are a lot further apart than yours are, Bee,” Kurt told him. “Your arms would probably give out halfway there.”

“Oh, well, just for that, I’m definitely carrying you; just to prove you wrong,” he said, playfully. He swiftly scooped Kurt up in his arms, bridal style, and made his way out of the bedroom. “I’ll have you know, just because _I’m_ short, doesn’t mean that my endurance and stamina are also short; I’m a lot stronger than I look.”

“And you’re also warm,” Kurt added, nuzzling his face against Blaine’s neck, as he tried not to shiver. “Mmm…my own personal furnace; giving me lots of glorious body heat.”

Blaine looked down at his boyfriend, who was only wearing his boxer briefs, as he curled deeper into Blaine’s side for warmth. “Baby, if you were so cold earlier, why didn’t you put some more clothes on?” he asked. “You are usually the king of layers. And I know you own sweatpants and long-sleeved t-shirts. There is no reason to let these chills get the best of you.”

“I always sleep in just my boxer briefs; you know that,” Kurt replied. “And I wasn’t cold when I went to bed last night. Just headachy and dealing with an itchy throat. Besides, I had my blankets to keep me warm. Not to mention, getting warmer clothes required moving and getting out of bed. If I wasn’t willing to do that for Advil, I wasn’t going to do that for sweatpants.”

“Fair enough,” Blaine agreed. They arrived at the bathroom and Blaine gently lowered Kurt back onto his feet, making him hold the edge of the sink for stability. “Okay, let’s get you out of that sticky underwear, and into a warm bath. I also took the liberty of filling the sink with soapy water for these to soak in, so the stain doesn’t set.”

“Thanks, Bee. I knew there was a reason I loved you.” Kurt winced as Blaine peeled the underwear off of him and tossed them into the sink to soak. “Wait,” he said, as Blaine offered a helping hand into the tub, “I need to pee first.”

When Kurt was done, Blaine helped him into the bathtub. “Oh, this is nice; so warm,” Kurt moaned, as he submerged himself in the hot, chamomile scented water.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it, but if you could refrain from the sex noises, I would really appreciate that,” Blaine said. “Because even when you’re sick, you’re still the most beautiful man in the world; and those noises – along with the fact that you are wet and naked – are going straight to my dick.”

“That explanation started out so romantic,” Kurt teased. “I’ll try not to do anything that will turn you on; at least, intentionally. And I’m sorry I’m not healthy enough for sex right now.”

“You don’t have to apologize for being sick,” Blaine told him. “And I didn’t mean to imply that I needed you to take care of my arousal either. I’m perfectly capable of doing that on my own. I just meant I’d much rather be taking care of you and your health than my overactive libido. Besides, from what I heard earlier, it sounded like the me in your dreams received enough pleasure for the both of us.”

Kurt groaned in embarrassment. “I thought we weren’t going to talk about that?”

“I’m sorry, sweetie; it’s just that, knowing you dream about me like that is very flattering; it makes me feel good,” he answered. “And you have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about! I used to – and still do – have wet dreams all the time! It’s the whole entire reason I began sleeping naked in the first place. I got tired of having to do laundry every morning; and I could usually get away with waiting a day or two before needing to change my sheets. Speaking of which… you stay here and soak – and try not to drown – and I’m going to change your bedsheets and get you some warm clothes for when you get out of the tub.”

“Okay; you know where I keep the extra sheets?” Kurt asked. When Blaine confirmed that he did, Kurt allowed him to leave then leaned back to soak into the bubble filled tub.

\---

When Blaine walked back into the bathroom, Kurt was submerged up to his neck in soapy water. He had an inflatable neck pillow on to keep his head from going under, and he was playing with the bubbles with his eyes closed and a slight smile on his face.

“Where did you get that?” Blaine giggled, motioning toward the waterproof neck pillow. He placed the towels and clothing he’d been carrying on top of the closed toilet seat lid.

“The pillow?” he asked, not bothering to look up. “It’s Rachel’s. Don’t tell her I borrowed it. She’d kill me if she found out.” Kurt opened his eyes and glanced at his boyfriend, blinking in surprise at what he saw. Before Blaine returned to the bathroom, he had stripped down to just his boxers – he reaffixed his protective face mask just after entering the room. “Not that I mind, but where are your clothes?”

“They’re right there with yours,” he said. “I just thought they’d be safer away from the water since I was hoping you’d let me bathe you and give you a back rub while you soaked.”

“Mmm…that sounds nice,” Kurt hummed, before coughing loudly.

Blaine kneeled next to the tub and picked up Kurt’s mesh bath pouf. “That cough sounds like it’s getting worse. I’m definitely giving you cough medicine after you get out of this tub. Hopefully that will soothe your throat and reduce that cough.” He soaked the bath pouf and applied a small amount of body wash to it then began gently washing Kurt.

\---

After Kurt’s bath, Blaine helped him get changed into some warm, comfy clothes. Once they were both dressed, Blaine made Kurt laugh by carrying Kurt out to the couch. He wrapped Kurt up in a warm blanket, switched on the TV, then gave him some medicine for his cough.

“It’s almost 2:00,” Blaine said, handing Kurt his unfinished bottle of water from earlier. He took a seat next to Kurt on the couch and cuddled into his side. “What would you like for lunch?”

“Two o’clock?” he replied, shocked. “Wait. Have you been here all day? What about your afternoon classes? You shouldn’t have skipped those just to come check up on me. I would’ve been fine on my own.”

“I’ve lost count of how often you’ve been there for me when I was feeling depressed or anxious; it’s only fair that I’m here for you when you’re feeling under-the-weather,” Blaine explained. “Besides, I _want_ to be here; to take care of you. I love you. And it helps keep my nerves in check to be able to physically see you, and to _know_ that you’re okay and someone is looking out for you. Especially since Rachel won’t be coming home tonight; she’s staying at Jesse’s until you’re no longer contagious.” He saw Kurt nod in understanding, and returned to his previous question. “So…lunch? You should eat something soft, so you don’t agitate your throat. Do you want more soup? Or maybe some scrambled eggs for protein? I think I saw some oatmeal in your cabinets…”

“Will you make me a fruit smoothie?” Kurt asked, batting his eyelashes. “There’s a list of recipes on the fridge. I don’t care which one you choose; I should have all the ingredients.”

“I suppose it’s safe to use the blender since your headache is gone,” he agreed. “But what do you want to eat with that. Because as filling as a smoothie can be, it’s not a complete meal.”

“I hard boiled some eggs last night. I was going to make egg salad sandwiches for lunch,” Kurt told him. “Would you want to make that?”

“Sounds good. I’ll get on that right away,” he replied, getting up off the couch. Blaine handed Kurt the TV remote, then pressed his mask-covered lips against Kurt’s forehead making a loud ‘mwah’ sound. “You stay here, relax, and watch TV; I’ll go make lunch.”

\---

The two boys watched some mindless television while they ate their lunch. Kurt made sure that Blaine put his face mask back on as soon as lunch ended, to reduce his exposure to Kurt’s germs. Then Blaine cleared away the dishes, so they could continue to cuddle.

“You know,” Kurt said, suddenly, “it’s a good thing that I’m not scheduled to film anything for another 2 weeks. I’d hate to have to cancel because I was sick. Or worse, power through it and make someone else sick.”

“What about the video you filmed yesterday? With Lance?” Blaine asked. “You weren’t feeling sick while filming that, right?”

“No, my head and throat didn’t start to bother me until a few hours after I got home,” he answered. “And the cough and everything else didn’t start until after I’d gone to bed.”

“Was Lance feeling sick at all?” Blaine checked. “Could he have gotten you sick?”

“Umm…” he trailed off, trying to remember. “I don’t _think_ he was sick. He wasn’t showing any symptoms that I can remember anyway. Even if he did, it’s not like anything can be done about it now. Besides, it’s a chest cold, not an STD; I’ll be back to normal in a few days. But, to be honest, I think probably picked it up from some random person on the subway.”

“I know, but still… considering the type of work that we do, none of us should go to work if we have any type of potentially contagious ailment,” Blaine told him.

“Says the guy that told me he once went to work with a 103 degree fever and literally passed out while performing oral on someone,” Kurt replied, rolling his eyes at Blaine.

“Fevers aren’t contagious,” he argued, sheepishly, then mumbled under his breath, “And I passed out because I was dehydrated; not because of any virus.” Wanting to change the subject, Blaine then cautiously placed a hand on Kurt’s forehead. “Speaking of fevers… How are you feeling? Your cough is sounding better; and you don’t feel as hot as you did earlier.”

“I’m not hot?” Kurt asked, pouting. “You always tell me I’m hot.”

“Temperature wise, sweetie,” Blaine clarified. “Sexually, you are _very_ hot.”

“Oh…yeah…right,” he replied, bashfully; feeling slightly ashamed by his misunderstanding. “Um, my throat is still sore, but not as sore as it was earlier. I’m not as cold as I was either. But that might be due to the warmer clothing, and my space-heater-boyfriend sharing his body heat with lots of cuddles.” Kurt smirked at Blaine then cuddled closer, resting his head on Blaine’s chest. “But I am kind of tired again too; my body feels really worn out.”

“Well, I changed your sheets earlier, so you have a nice, clean, warm bed in the other room,” Blaine began. “So, why don’t we go back to your room then we can take a nap.”

“ _We_ can take a nap? You’re going to sleep too? In my bed? With me?” Kurt asked, looking for clarification.

“If that’s okay with you,” he checked. “I was hoping you’d let me spend the night too, so you won’t be alone, in case that cold takes a bad turn.”

“I’d like that,” Kurt agreed, turning off the TV.

Blaine smiled at him, brightly – from underneath the face mask – then scooped him up in his arms and carried him to Kurt’s room. He made sure Kurt was comfortable underneath the covers of the bed before changing into a pair of Kurt’s pajama bottoms then climbing in next to him and cuddling up close to him. “Sweet dreams, baby. I love you.”

 


End file.
